


Because of You

by phrankie



Category: Splinter (2012), TMNT (2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrankie/pseuds/phrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Southern farm girl from the backwoods of Alabama, has found herself struggling to keep the family farm from bankruptcy after the death of her parents. With a heavy heart, she sells her home, and prepares for a journey out of her comfort zone. Her mind reels with long lost memories of the happy times she once knew, but finds solace in the hum of the road. Will her past continue to haunt her? Or will her heart find what it has been missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is important to me, so please leave your comments. I look forward to reading them, but please be kind. Thank you.

Born and raised in the deep South, 33 year old Jenipher Aldean, who went by her nickname Jen, wasn’t one easily kept down when life caused her to stumble. She could even live off the land if the situation called for it. Her daddy taught her to shoot a rifle when she was 3 years old, and she was an expert marksman of small arms at the age of 10. She even knew how to correctly use the bow with precision. 

Living in the country backwoods of Southern Alabama, she grew to respect nature and all she had to offer. She loved animals of every species, caring for the wounded, sick, and abandoned and helped them with rehabilitation when they needed a little extra TLC. She completed veterinary school and training to become an established vet, for she didn’t trust anyone with her animals or their well-being. She did have one close family friend that was a seasoned vet to call if she ever needed his help. 

Jenipher was particularly close to her two horses she has had for 10 years; she would often turn to them when she needed an ear or a shoulder to lean on. Blizzard was a 12 year old mare; a dark silver, snow flake dapple, tobiano Gypsy Vanner that stood 16 hands high. Maddoc was a 10 year old stallion; a dark liver chestnut tobiano Irish Cob that stood a whopping 18 hands high. 

These magnificent creatures were her best friends. She talked to them when she felt lonely, they consoled her when she cried, and she road each one like a pro. She would ride one out into the fields as the other followed, then she would ride the other home. It was a routine they had grown accustomed to together, and it was therapeutic for Jen as well. 

After her parents’ deaths, she inherited the 12 acre ranch she lived on at the age of 24. Keeping up with the chores was quite taxing, as she tried to make ends meet at the farmer’s market. There, she sold the eggs her chickens laid, what small crops she could produce, and the little milk she could offer from what few dairy cows she possessed. All her inherited savings went to the limited hired hands she was able to keep, and all the supplies needed to keep her small family farm up and running.

For ten years, she kept pace fairly well with all the demands of country living, but it became more and more difficult for the young farm girl as time went on. In recent months, the demands were becoming more frequent, and Jen was having a hard time keeping up with them. 

Jenipher loved her cozy little hometown near the salty, white-sand shores of the Gulf of Mexico, but wanted desperately to see how the Northerners lived. The North seemed to call to her when the wind whistled through the trees and hay fields; specifically, New York City. The city looked vibrant and full of life in what few films she got to see, and she had always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. 

One beautiful autumn afternoon, Jenipher was in the barn feeding oats to Blizzard and Maddoc while she brushed each of them, one after the other. As the bristles whisked across Blizzard’s dark silver flank, her mind began to wander.

She stepped in front of Blizzard’s muzzle to check her feed bag and asked the mare, “So, Blizzard. What do you think about possibly movin’ to New York? Huh?”

Blizzard’s ears came forward as she chomped on her feed, and she gave a low nicker into her bag as if she was answering Jen’s question. Jenipher smiled as she pat under Blizzard’s neck.

Maddoc heard her question and approach her with a nudge as she removed his feed bag, and chuckled, “Would you like that, too boy?” She asked with sparkling eyes. 

Maddoc answered with a quick approving blow as he pushed his nose into her hand. “Yeah, I think it’ll be a nice change for the three of us,” she inquired as she removed Blizzard’s empty feed bag.

Jenipher continued her colloquy with her best friends, “I’ve been lookin’ at land and farmhouses outside the city, with enough room for y’all to run. They have some good sized properties out there, and I think I may’ve found one that we all would be happy with. What do y’all say to that?”

Both horses whinnied in unison, and Maddoc blew happily as he nodded his head up and down. Jenipher grinned in contentment as she placed her horses in their stalls for the evening and bid them goodnight. She had a long night of thinking to do, and the difficult decision to make of selling the small farm. 

As she made her way to the house, her steps became slow and precise. She looked back at the barn with a sigh. Selling the farm means no turning back. She knew she would never be able to return to the only home she’s ever known. She also knew that once she walked away, all she’d take with her are the memories that were left behind; but, the brokenness would never heal.

You leave home; you move on, and you do the best you can. She could only hope that all would work out the way it was supposed to. The sun had set, and Jenipher finished her prayers. She crawled into bed; her emotions in a stir. She had no idea what lay ahead of her, but she was determined to make the best of it.

In a few short weeks, Jen had sold the farm to an uncle who offered to buy it and promised to keep the farm from the clutches of the corporate world. He brought in his own livestock as well. A handful of farmhands elected to accompany Jen on her journey North. They were loyal to the Aldean family, and didn’t want to work for anyone else, so they chose to leave.

Jen decided to take with her only a dozen chickens and her two horses. As she loaded Maddoc and Blizzard into the trailer, she took one last look at the ranch. Tears began to fall as she said good-bye to her home. It was a bittersweet moment she would hold in her heart forever.

She drove away with her head held high, and memories of happy times. A new chapter had begun with a fresh start. With each passing mile, the sorrow turned into excitement. Will she find what she is looking for in the Big Apple, or will her heart set her on a new course?


	2. Starting Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New journey North. New place, new responsibilities. Will Jen find what she is looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is important to me, so please leave your comments. I look forward to reading them, but please be kind. Thank you.

Jen and her crew of 3 farmhands, 2 horses, and a dozen chickens, arrived in upstate New York, just outside Shawangunk Ridge. The down payment was deposited on a delightful piece of farmhouse beauty that resided on 6.5 acres, located just north of the Orange County border.

It was a decent 5,048 sq. ft. farmhouse with 4 bedrooms. It was in need of renovation, but it was on plenty of land, had pristine interior, a big red barn included with the property, and it wasn’t too far from the NYC. In fact, it was only 90 minutes away.

With the extensive renovations needed, Jenipher had to find a job in the city to help cover the costs. She would also need a temporary residence in the city, in close proximity to whatever job she was able to get; leaving the farmhands at the house to care for the animals in her absence. 

Jen promised she would visit her best friends as often as she could, while renovations were underway. But, such improvements would take months, if not a year or two, before they would be complete. They could only take place when the money was available, but Jen would not give up. She needed her horses as much as they needed her, so she was determined to make things work. With that promise, she headed into the city.

It didn’t take long for her to find a job. She found a little flower shop that was run by a small elderly woman named Mrs. Ogletree. As Jen made small talk, the woman was captivated by her charming Southern drawl. Mrs. Ogletree was so enraptured; she immediately offered her a job.

Surprised, Jen kindly accepted. It was then she asked if she knew of a temporary place to lodge until she could get on her feet. Mrs. Ogletree directed her to an adequate apartment complex two blocks down, informing her of a vacancy a few floors above her dwelling.

Jen was elated with the luck she was having, and departed from Mrs. Ogletree with a tentative schedule for her new job. As she headed to the complex mentioned, she saw that Mrs. Ogletree had her starting on the job in one week, giving her enough time to gather the few necessities needed for her potential temporary home.

When she arrived at the apartment complex, she found it to be a bit bleak on the outside with a large alley to the left. The only available apartment was on the top floor, with roof access just beyond the door. It was quite roomy for one individual, but Jen thought it to be commendable. It wasn’t the countryside, but it was perfect in her eyes; and she immediately agreed to take it.

Within a week, Jen had what little furniture she needed to make her temporary dwelling a home. Nothing special, only what she needed. Growing up on a farm, her animals and farmland had always provided what she needed, and she rarely went into town. This city life was going to take some time to get used to.

The smells around her ranged from pleasurable to nauseating in a blink, and the air was difficult to breathe. She often found herself on the rooftop, above all the smells and strains of the city. The roof soon became her solace when the stresses of her chosen path started to weigh on her heart.

Over the course of a few weeks, Jen quickly became aware of her surroundings. Strange noises in the alley below often woke her in the night. She had no qualms with living alone, as she was an avid concealed firearms carrier; and she kept her firearms readily available when she was home. 

She soon became uneasy and chose to start locking her door and windows after sunset; keeping her .45 caliber Glock 21 under her pillow. She carried her pistol every time she left the house. It gave her peace of mind as she walked from home to work and back again. Since Mrs. Ogletree lived in the same building, she made sure her new boss made it home safely as well.

Jen grew more confident about her new life in the big city. She would wake to face every day refreshed and with optimism, even after Mrs. Ogletree retired and the flower shop was closed down the month after she started. 

Jen sought out other jobs as the weeks went by. She was no stranger to hard labor, and she took what she could get within walking distance. 

She was a hard-working individual that greeted the streets of New York with a positive attitude and a warm smile every morning on her way to work. She acknowledged everyone she passed, and even helped the homeless when she could. Her greetings were reciprocated with enthusiasm, and she quickly became a well-known face on the streets.


	3. Accidental Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to the streets of New York is no easy task. Protecting oneself is an important part of everyday life. Homeless roam the streets, but none as bazaar as a father with four small children, taking shelter in the sewers below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is important to me, so please leave your comments. I look forward to reading them, but please be kind. Thank you.

It had been 2 months since she began her new life in the city. Every weekend, she was at the farmhouse spending time with her horses. She would bring what money she had collected to pay the hired hands for their work and a week’s worth of groceries. 

The renovations had been put on hold each time she lost a job, but she always brought what was needed every weekend to keep her roommates fed. Then, it was back to the city to resume what little work she could find.

After a long weekend at the farmhouse, Jen returned to her apartment with a few extra things to make her temporary-turned-permanent home more comfortable. She didn’t really need so many pillows, but it seemed difficult to sleep without them after her long weekend working on renovations. She brought extra comforters and fleecy throws and blankets for warmth, as she found her apartment quite drafty with winter fast approaching.

Winters in Alabama were mild compared to the rapid dropping temperatures here in Now York; something else she was trying to get used to. Thankfully, Jen managed to find a job at a small, family-run pizza joint not too far from her apartment, as her rent was due that week. The pay was good, her schedule was great, and she got to keep the tips she made each night. With limited funds, she began saving her tips for back-up cash if ever she needed it. 

One evening just before dusk, Jen was taking her overflowing trash bags to the dumpster in the alley. As she turned the corner, she saw something strange. For a moment, she just curiously watched as a bizarre scene unfolded before her. She saw what looked like a man in a hooded robe or cloak, lower a half-filled burlap sack and 3 small children in oversized hoodies into a manhole while carrying a smaller child down with him.

Why would anybody go into the sewers with their children? Weird. She thought as she watched the cover get pulled into place. She shook out of her trance, threw her bags into dumpster, and walked over to the manhole.

Jenipher listened for a moment. She heard shuffling of little feet and quiet whispers of a deep gentle voice. The shuffling immediately stopped and silence followed, as if those below held their breath. 

Jen’s instinct told her to follow, but her heart told her to wait. She knelt down and placed her hand on the cover. She distinctly heard a little voice cry, “Daddy!” and an immediate “Quiet my son. Do not fear. She will not harm you. She is only curious.”

Her eyes grew wide as she heard the gentle voice calm the terrified child. She heard whimpers and sniffles from the other children, and her heart broke. She felt helpless. She did not realize she was crying until a stray tear fell to her cheek. She bowed her head and whispered softly, “I’m sorry.”

She closed her eyes and prayed a little prayer for this family, unaware of the eyes that cautiously watched her from below. 

Intrigued by her reaction, Splinter was suddenly drawn to the young woman. She seemed so different from others he encountered in the past, and was moved by her natural beauty. Her dark brown hair was long, her skin kissed by the sun, and her eyes were jade. They sparkled like gems as tears filled them. 

He felt pulled to console her. To let her know that he and his children would be fine. He hugged his boys close while he watched her in awe as she apologized softly for frightening them. That was all it took for him to reach up and push aside the manhole cover just enough for her to look within, but not enough to reveal any of them.

As Jenipher stood up, a muted clang of the manhole cover caused her to stop where she stood and turned around. She gasped and her heart began to race as a smooth tranquil voice echoed from below, “Thank you for not rushing to follow. I did not expect to be seen. I apologize if I startled you.” 

Jen knelt down once more and replied kindly, “No need to apologize, sir. I was just surprised to see somebody goin’ into the sewers is all. I didn’t mean to scare y’all. Why exactly are y’all underground anyway?” She asked as the sun began to set.

Splinter couldn’t help but swoon at this woman’s distinct Southern accent. It was refreshing and different. He found that a smile had crept on his face when he realized she had asked a question. As he blinked away his daze, and answered as truthfully as he could.

“Do not worry about us, my friend. The sewers have been our home for the last 5 years, dear one. My sons and I have grown accustomed to this lifestyle, as we do not fit in in the world above ground.” He said wistfully.

Jenipher was quite mesmerized by the heavy Japanese accent of the masculine voice that enveloped her eardrums. His gentle tone was firm and inviting. Surprised with his answer, she felt in her heart that they were still in need of her help. The sky was growing darker by the minute, but she was curious about this little family and stayed where she was.

“Well, if there’s anything y’all need, please lemme know. I live on the top floor of this buildin’, and I would be more than happy to let y’all stay for the winter. I’d hate to see your little ones freeze,” she offered thoughtfully.

Splinter’s breath caught in his chest as his babies huddled around him wide-eyed. He had never been offered any help by anyone since their mutation, and he didn’t know how to react to such kindness. 

He awkwardly cleared his throat and recomposed himself before answering, “Thank you for your kind offer, but it is better for my family to remain hidden from your world. It is too dangerous for us to leave the sewers.” He finally admitted openly. 

She looked down dolefully into the shadows below, trying to guess where the man stood, when she saw a faint glow of what looked like honey-colored eyes affixed to hers. A strange sensation spilled over her as she met the gaze of the drifter. It was warm and compassionate, loving and enchanting. She couldn’t pull away. She sighed in dismay as she finally looked away. She sensed his hesitation and met his gaze once more, this time noticing 4 more sets of eyes looking up at her. Her breath caught, but she couldn’t hide her awe.

“Okay. I can respect that. But, please, don’t hesitate to call me if y’all need anything. Anything at all. Whether it be clothes, food, books, pillows, or blankets; I will be more than happy to oblige,” she said warmly as she wrote her name and number on a piece of paper and handed it to her new friend. 

When she gave the paper to the drifter, Jen smiled as she heard little gasps of happiness resonate from below, and 4 sets of bright hopeful eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It was heartwarming.

“I’m Jenipher Aldean, by the way. You can call me Jen. What’s your name?” She asked curiously in her thick Southern accent.

“I am Yosh—“ the drifter began, but paused for a moment. He had never spoken his new name verbally to anyone in over 5 years, so it seemed strange on his tongue; but his former name no longer suited him, and he needed to accept it. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and tried again. “I am known as Splinter,” he inquired formally with an unseen bow of his head. “And these are my sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo.” As he introduced his sons, they each blinked their different colored eyes in acknowledgement. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Splinter; boys,” Jen replied with a charming maternal smile. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Jenipher.” Splinter said warmly. “Thank you for your generosity. I will be sure to let you know if anything is needed. I will meet you here at dusk….”

“Tomorrow, daddy? We come back? Please?” A sweet innocent voice from the little one with the baby blue eyes echoed excitedly.

“Pleeeaase!” interjected the other three as they joined in the chorus of pleas.

Jen giggle with glee as her heart swelled with happiness at the sounds of their little voices. It was enough to bring tears of joy to her eyes.

“Well, it’s settled then. We can meet here every evenin’ at…dusk?” She inquired apprehensively.

“Very well.” Splinter replied cautiously. “It is getting late, and you boys need a bath; so let us go,” he said firmly. “Thank you, again. I will see you tomorrow, here at this time. Until we meet again, Jenipher.” 

“BYE MISS JEN!” shouted four little voices from below.

“Stay safe, my friends. See y’all tomorrow night!” She called as she waved good-bye. Jen pulled the cover back over the manhole, and placed her hand on her pistol grip as she left the alley. She hurried into her apartment, locking the door behind her. She leaned against it with a sigh.

As she lay in bed that evening, all she could think about was Splinter and his children. It didn’t seem fair that they were forced to live underground. Her mind began to wander deep into her thoughts. 

With each tick of the clock, the memory of Splinter’s eyes lingered in front of her. They were vibrant, and decisive; calm yet cautious. She was captivated by his smooth masculine tone, and tried to picture what he may look like. Slowly her eyes grew heavy, and she eased into a blissful sleep.


	4. The Shadow Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their visits were becoming frequent, but he still hid in the shadows. How can you fall for someone you can't see? What will happen if he reveals himself? Will she still love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is important to me, so please leave your comments. But please be kind. Thank you.

For 2 weeks, Splinter and his children met Jenipher at the manhole every evening at dusk, with the exception of weekends when she was away at the farmhouse. And every night, she would bring little surprises for the little ones. As she got to know each one individually by their personalities, their gifts would coincide with their interests.

Leonardo preferred practical things he could put to good use, so she would bring him simple books he liked to read as well as calligraphy stationary so he could practice his Japanese writing his father was teaching them. With a smile, she surprised him with a mint condition chess set. She was hesitant at first, for she didn’t think his 5 year old mind would understand the strategy required to play the game, but his sparkling cerulean eyes and humble “Thank you” changed her outlook.

Raphael didn’t talk much, but when he did, he would timidly mention something about art or music. So, Jenipher brought him crayons, colored pencils, paints, markers, paper, and even a large sketch book with drawing pencils. His harlequin green eyes lit up as she lowered the bag into his waiting arms. 

Talking to Donatello made her realize his mind was far beyond his years. He was a very precocious child, with knowledge of things beyond her understanding. It was difficult to find anything to bring the little cognac-eyed genius, but she managed to find some medical textbooks, along with a small set of encyclopedias and reference books for just about anything. She also found a large physics text book she salvaged from a burn box behind the University. He was ecstatic, and Splinter was pleased his intelligent son finally had something to occupy his ever reaching mind.

Michelangelo, the baby of the four, was easy to please. His carefree and bubbly personality was bright and infectious. She brought him a stuffed bear he treasured and carried around with him everywhere. She even brought some brightly colored picture books for him to look at and some fairytale bedtime stories along with Duplo mega blocks to help with his fine motor skills. 

Food and clothing were the first priorities on Jen’s list, for Splinter mentioned often how fast his boys were growing. Their conversations grew with every passing day, and both Splinter and Jenipher agreed that the alley was no longer a safe place for visits as of late; so he agreed to call her with a new location, away from curious eyes and far safer than a dark alley. She waited, but the call didn’t come. She became worried, but new Splinter and his family were safe underground, so her thoughts turned elsewhere.

The bad weather was starting to roll in, and Jen was afraid she wasn’t going to make the drive from the city to the farmhouse before the threatening blizzard, so she called her roommates to let them know of her dilemma. 

She told them that their money would come soon, and she would return after the long winter. She informed them they would need to get what they could with what funds they had, and that she would repay them when she returned. Her emotions grew unstable as she said good-bye, and she hung up the phone in tears, for she wouldn’t see her best friends until the snows of winter melted.

Jenipher set her phone down on her nightstand and threw herself on her bed as she sobbed. She didn’t expect to be stuck so far away from her horses for so long, but she didn’t want to chance the roads. She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued her silent lament, unaware of an observer just outside her window.

It was getting late, and the wind chill was dropping rapidly. Splinter gathered all the warm blankets he had received from Jenipher and wrapped his children in them as he put them to bed in the small dry enclave near Jen’s apartment. 

He carefully set up two small space heaters she had given him on either side of his turtle children, so that his brood could be kept warm as they slept. He whispered to his oldest that he was in charge of his brothers and that he would return after making sure Jenipher was safe. Leo nodded sleepily as his father kissed his forehead. Splinter waited as their breathing became slow and steady and then made his way to the surface.

He moved silently through the shadows of the alley and up the fire escape of Jenipher’s building. He reached her window just as she entered her bedroom. He watched as she set her phone down on her nightstand and threw herself on her bed. She appeared to be crying. But why? His heart began to ache. He tried desperately to refrain from jumping through the window pane to console her, and found himself knocking instead. 

He immediately retreated into the shadows in embarrassment, for he did not mean to knock. But, it was too late.

Jen’s emotions engulfed her relentlessly as her tears fell to her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her window. She jumped up off her bed and reached for her .45 caliber Glock 21 as she hastily wiped her wet face with the back of her free hand. She cautiously unlocked the window and flung it open; her pistol at the ready. 

Leading with her firearm, she leaned out the large opening to get a better look outside, when she saw a pair of soft glowing honey-colored eyes in the shadows and gently lowered her weapon as the strange warmth she felt before throughout her body returned.

Splinter quickly spoke when he saw the glint of her gun in her hands, “Jenipher, do not fear. It is I, Splinter. I did not mean to frighten you. Please, put down your firearm,” came his calm voice from behind the stairs.

With a sigh of relief, she relaxed and lowered her weapon. Worry suddenly lined her features as she searched the shadows for the children. “Splinter? What are you doin’ here? Is everything okay? Where are the boys? Oh no! Are they alright?” she asked in a fluster as she put her pistol away.

Splinter chuckled softly, “Do not fear, Jen. They are sleeping not far from here. I assure you, they are safe. I only came to make sure you were well.”

Jenipher smiled as he spoke those sweet words, then sighed once more. “I’m okay, darlin’. You don’t have to worry ‘bout me.” she replied unconvincingly.

He peered at her closely as she tried to hide her puffy eyes then asked, “What is troubling you, my dear Jenipher?”

The sound of her name on his lips set her heart a flutter. She calmed herself quickly before he notice, and answered with a sigh. “I just miss my horses is all. They’re all the family I have left, and it’ll be several months before I can return to my farmhouse upstate,” she said wistfully as she wiped away the wetness she missed before.

Splinter’s heart sank as he watched her face fall. He wanted to wrap this lovely woman in a warm embrace, but was afraid she would be repulsed by his appearance, so he remained in the shadows as he replied warmly, “Family you say? You consider these creatures your family? Do you not have any other family?” he asked curiously.

She took a ragged breath as she tried to conceal her emotions, “Naw, my parents died 10 years ago in a fatal multi-car pile-up on the Bay Bridge back in Alabama, and left me with the family farm. I couldn’t keep up with all the demands, so I sold it and moved up here about 4 months ago,” she said as her voice quivered with unbridled tears. She covered her face with her hands, trying to stop what continued to flow.

Splinter could no longer keep his place, and moved toward her as his heart beat wildly. He had to console his flower. His heart ached as he reached for her.

Suddenly, Jenipher felt strong arms wrap around her trembling body. She succumbed to the warmth and broke down as Splinter tightened his hold. All the pain and sorrow she had harbored for so long finally broke loose. She buried her face into his chest as the tears continued to fall. The gesture was rousing, as their hearts beat against each other; stirring a new sensation deep within both of them that was raw and unbridled neither one of them had felt in quite some time. 

As her sobs began to wane, Splinter found himself intoxicated by the smell of her hair. He held her closer as he stroked her soft locks, and feeling her heart beat beneath his. It was comforting yet enticing. It had been a very long time since Splinter held a woman this close and he found it difficult to pull away.

Jenipher soon stopped crying, but remained in Splinter’s arms. She felt safe there. She wrapped her arms around his muscular physique, and inhaled his unique aroma. She closed her eyes as they embraced each other. She did not want to let go. She was falling for the man who held her, but she had never actually seen his face. 

She felt Splinter’s breath on her ear as he whispered her name. Her heart fluttered at the sound, and she hugged him tighter so he wouldn’t let go.

Splinter grew uneasy, for fear she would see him, so he calmly whispered, “Jen, please listen to me.”

As she started to look up at him, he hastily pulled his hood over his face, and quickly moved back into the shadows. Confused and disappointed, Jenipher asked, “Splinter? Is everything okay? Why are you runnin’ away? Did I do somethin’ wrong?”

“No,” he said in a low, somber tone.

“Then what is it?” she asked as she reached for him.

He backed away and softly whispered, “Please, I do not want to frighten you.”

Vexed, Jenipher stopped abruptly and contended, “Why would you do that? We’ve been talkin’ for weeks. What on earth makes you think I would be frightened by you?” 

He bowed his head shamefully. “My appearance is unique. My sons share the same aberration, although their eccentricity differs from mine, which is why we stay hidden beneath the streets.”

Jenipher was starting to feel heat rise in her cheeks. She couldn’t help but feel like he was pushing her away. Her heart ached to hold him again. She started pacing impatiently and asked, “What’s that got to do with anything? That’s no reason to push me away.”

Splinter watched in silence as she walked the floor, clearly frustrated by his reaction. He needed to tell her the truth. She deserved that much. Their relationship had grown over the last few weeks, and in that time, he found himself unexpectedly falling for her. 

As their eyes met, she stopped pacing. He saw something in those jade facets that he hadn’t seen before. He sensed the love she had for him and his heart leapt with joy. He felt compelled to step into the light, but reluctantly held his place. 

“Jenipher,” he said softly. She held her breath with anticipation as he spoke. “Will you let me explain?” he finally asked.

Her eyes softened as she exhaled and replied, “Yes, please. Explain.”

Splinter could only speak the truth, for she needed to hear it before he revealed himself. His eyes glazed over as he began his tale, reminiscing of a time long past. 

He told her the story of two boys who lived in Japan, Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki. Explaining that the man known a Yoshi was, in fact, him, and told her how his father took in the other boy and they grew up as brothers. They were very close, but the love of a woman changed their whole world.

“Her name was Tang Shen,” he said softly as the pain showed clearly behind his eyes. “But I wasn't the only one in love with her. Saki was also competing for her attention.”

Jenipher looked up as he paused, and her breath hitched as she watched the hurt cloud his gaze.

He took a deep breath and went on. “And one day, he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things. I felt I could not let his words go unanswered. I lost my temper; and overtime, our rivalry festered into hatred.”

The emotion behind his once tranquil voice made Jenipher’s heart heavy with sorrow and hot tears stung her eyes. She stood unmoving as he reluctantly continued his life story.

He tried to conceal his anguish as he told her how Saki became the Shredder and soon after, Saki’s jealousy turned outward; fury became flame, and Saki, blinded by his vengeance, sought to finish him. That was when Shredder killed his beloved Shen instead with a fatal blow meant for him. He choked on the lump forming in his throat as he relived that tragic moment in his mind. 

“Fire spread quickly as I held her. Smoke and flame surrounded us, and I lost consciousness. When I came to, I found myself out of harm’s way; but my family….” Splinter let out a small sob, but quickly composed himself as he backed further into the shadows. 

“You had a family? I had no idea. I’m so sorry—“ Jen breathed in astonishment. 

She went to reach for him, but he turned, and she brought her hand back as he answered woefully. “Yes, but I could not save them.”

No stranger to the pain of the loss of a loved one, Jen watched as he turned his gaze back to hers. She stifled her sobs and quietly asked, “Is that why you push me away? ‘Cause you’re afraid of what I might think about your past?” Her breathing became difficult as she choked back the hurt she was starting to feel. 

“No, you do not understand,” he breathed, reaching for her, but stopping just short of the line between shadow and light. “Everything I knew is gone; my wife, my daughter, my clan. Even my humanity. My sons are all I have left,” he said; tears evident in his eyes as the moonlight revealed them.

Offended, Jenipher quickly wiped what tears had fallen to her cheeks and wrapped her arms around herself to block the chill of the night and backed away as she asserted vehemently, “I know the pain of loss and the emptiness it leaves in its wake! Or have you forgotten? I feel it every day! But since I met you…..” She couldn’t finish what she was trying to say, for she feared he did not feel the same way.

“Jenipher, please. I did not mean to upset you. I apologize. Forgive me,” He pleaded as he once again found himself reaching for her.

“Then why do you hide from me?” She asked bitterly.

Splinter bowed his head and sighed heavily, “Because, my appearance is not what it once was. Revealing myself will only frighten you, and I cannot bear to lose you.”

“What the hell is that s’pose to mean?” She asked indignantly. 

It was now or never. He gathered his courage and looked directly into her jade-colored eyes. Jen held his honey-colored gaze. Her heart jumped beneath her ribcage, for she saw something she wasn’t expecting. Her features softened a bit as her breathing slightly increased.

“Jenipher, listen to me,” he began softly as he took one step forward. “When I first saw you, I did not expect our encounter to get this far. Destiny brought you to this alley that day. Because of you, my sons now know the softness of pillows, the warmth of blankets, and the effects of compassion. They have learned how to treat one another by watching you. Because of you, my boys have the necessities they need for an education. You have brought hope into our lives,” he affirmed graciously.

Jen’s heart swelled with pride as he continued his soliloquy. As he spoke, she felt something stronger than compassion stir within her. Her heart leapt as she took one step toward him and replied, “I don’t care what you look like, I just wanted to help you in any way that I could. I don’t feel comfortable turning my back on someone in need, especially someone with children so young.”

Splinter smiled warmly in the dark. She saw his eyes sparkle beneath the moon and slowly took one more step, but respectfully kept her distance. He noticed her movement but held his place. 

Suddenly, her sweet scent danced on his senses the closer she got, and his heartrate became significantly quicker. He tried to keep his breathing under control with increasing difficulty, and he awkwardly cleared his throat. 

“Jenipher, please. I need you to understand. After losing my wife and daughter, I never thought I could ever love another in the same way. But, I found that same love for the little ones who became my sons. They have never known the love of a mother, until they met you. I want nothing more than to allow them to know the embrace of the mother they have never had, but I fear you will not accept them; for they are not ordinary children,” he said nervously.

“But, Splinter…” Jen began, but was abruptly cut off.

“No. Let me finish,” he said sternly. He took a deep breath and continued, “What I am trying to say is, since our first encounter, I have tried to ignore the urges I have been experiencing with each of our meetings. To my surprise, I seem to have developed an unexpected attraction to you. One I cannot shake. I have found my heart longing to be near you when we are apart. I haven’t felt this way about anyone since my wife, and I can only assume it means…” he hesitated for a moment.

Jenipher held her breath. The anticipation was excruciating. Her heart fluttered wildly and her eyes grew wide. She gasped as she met Splinter’s gaze and whispered, “Splinter, are you sayin’….?”

He took a deep breath before answering, “Yes. I cannot ignore my heart any longer. I…I love you, Jenipher. And I do not want to lose you over something so trivial as my outward appearance.” He confessed wholeheartedly.

Jenipher nearly collapsed as her knees grew weak. She began to tremble, and started to climb out onto the fire escape when Splinter stopped her.

“Wait!” He exclaimed urgently. “Please, be warned. It is difficult for me to show you what I have become, for I am no longer human, but a monster.” 

“What do you…..” she began as Splinter cautiously moved into the light. 

Jenipher watched in shock as he slowly became visible. Standing in front of her was not a man, but a 6’4” rat man with a beautiful brown and white coat of fur. He had a medium length beard, thinning from repeated pulling and stroking. 

Jenipher gasped in awe at the sheer possibility of such an amazing occurrence. Never before had she ever seen anything like it. Her eyes grew wide as she could only imagine what his children looked like, and became excited at the thought of finally holding his babies in her arms. 

Misreading her reaction, Splinter hung his head in shame as the woman he loved took in the unusual sight that stood before her. Suddenly, he heard a clang of the fire escape and looked up just as Jenipher threw her arms around him.

“Oh, Splinter!” she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening her grip when she felt his strong arms embrace her. They held one another as they relished in the warmth of their bodies. Tears of joy and relief fell to their cheeks as the moment lasted a few more minutes. 

Splinter whispered her name over and over happily, and she delighted in hearing him utter it. Jen looked up at the magnificent being that held her. His outward appearance didn’t matter. It was his heart she fell for, and wanted nothing more than to make him and his children happy. 

Splinter look at the woman in his arms and whispered, “You have made me a very happy man. I am sorry I stayed hidden for so long, but I was afraid you would not accept me for what I have become.”

“Splinter, darlin’. It’s not what’s on the outside that’s important, but what’s on the inside that counts. My mama taught me that. I fell in love with who you are, not what you are,” she said honestly.

Splinter gently lifted her chin so their eyes could finally meet properly and whispered, “Thank you for accepting me as I am. I do not think my heart could take your rejection.” 

Jenipher smiled and kissed his nose, then breathed close to his ear, “I could never reject the man I love. It would break my heart.” She then kissed his soft cheek and blushed as he tickled her ear with his nose.

Splinter led her to the window and helped her inside. He climbed in behind her, sat on the windowsill, and pulled her into his lap. He inhaled her intoxicating scent as she giggled. She looked up at him as a thought came to her mind.

“So, how exactly did you end up this way, if you used to be human, and what did you mean when you said your children weren’t ordinary? Do they look like you?” she asked earnestly.

He gave her a quick side glance and answered honestly, “No, they do not. My sons are turtles.” 

“Turtles?” she asked in confusion. “How did that happen?”

Splinter held her close as he told her the story of how he came to be. He moved to New York from Japan to start anew. After losing his family, he thought a pet would help ease the emptiness in his heart, so he bought four baby turtles from the local pet store. 

She watched as his eyes grew dark when he told her how he witnessed a peculiar exchange between two strange men in an alley when an altercation ensued. A mysterious canister of glowing ooze shattered and he dropped his turtles as the ooze turned him into the rat he came in contact with just before the incident. 

As he felt his body changing, he saw his turtles form into four human like infants, as he was the last one to touch them as turtles, and how he was currently in the beginning stages of teaching them the art of ninjutsu, so they would have a way of protecting themselves as they got older. With the dangers lurking all around them, he wanted to keep them safe any way he could.

Jenipher was fascinated by the event he was retelling, and she couldn’t hide her bewilderment. Splinter saw her blink away her astonishment and chuckled.

“That’s incredible! Never in my life have I ever thought anything like that was even possible!” she exclaimed in utter amazement.

“Nor did I,” Splinter added warmly. “But, I would not change it for any reason. They did not choose their path. It was I who chose to follow that man into the alley. In many ways, those boys saved me from myself, and I could not leave them to a terrible fate. After losing Miwa, it would have been difficult to live with myself knowing they weren’t taken care of, so I chose to raise them as my own.”

Jenipher’s smile lit her features, and Splinter’s heart skipped a beat. Their eyes met once again and she whispered, “And you’ve done a wonderful job, Yoshi. From what I have witnessed, you are a great father. And those babies are very lucky to have you.”

His ears twitched in surprise when she addressed him by his former name and he smiled as he thought it had a nice feel to it. She brought his nose to her lips and kissed it affectionately. It took all his willpower to keep his urges in check. He tenderly caressed her cheeks and placed his forehead against hers. 

“I must go,” he said softly as he released her from his arms. He sensed her reluctance and added, “It is late, and I need to check on the boys. I left them unattended far too long, and I do not need them wandering the sewers alone if they wake.”

Jen smiled a knowing smile and said, “Go. I’ll be fine. If you need anything, you know where I am.”

Splinter chuckled and lovingly kissed her forehead, “Thank you, my love. I look forward to seeing you again very soon.” 

They said their good-byes, and Jenipher watched as he descended the fire escape. She did not leave the widow until she saw him safely slip into the manhole below. With one last wave, he pulled the cover into place.

As Jen closed the window, she suddenly felt a rush of loneliness engulf her, and found herself longing for Splinter’s strong arms around her once more. It was very late, but she didn’t care. Finally seeing him made staying up worth the wait. She crawled into her king size bed as thoughts of Splinter spread throughout her mind. And as her eyes grew heavy, she smiled. Her heart had finally healed, and Splinter was the one who filled the void left by loss. With one last sigh, she drifted into the blissful abyss of peaceful sleep.


	5. A Mother’s Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love embraces all flaws. For years the tots longed for a mother. Will Jen be the answer to their prayers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is important to me, so please comment. Thank you. This is only a short, cos i was afraid i would ruin it if it went any further. But, if you wish for this story continue, please let me know.

A few days had passed since their rendezvous on the fire escape. Jenipher’s work schedule had doubled as a result of the weather, and she was growing more impatient by the minute.

She had received a phone call from Splinter earlier in the day asking her to meet him, but had to inform him that their plans would have to wait until she could get off work. He sensed her stress and agreed to meet her at her apartment when she returned home. She assured him that she would unlock the window so that they could slip in from the fire escape unseen.

The rest of her day was surprisingly busy, and her tips were increasing rapidly. It was the first time she made over $200 in tips. On her way out, she grabbed a couple fresh pizzas, and clocked out with a smile on her face. The anticipation of meeting Splinter’s children was excruciating! Once out the door, she sprinted home.

When she arrived, she immediately unlocked her bedroom window, leaving it slightly ajar, then she ran to take a quick shower to wash off the day’s residue. Once out of the shower, she called Splinter to let him know she was ready. She proceeded to the kitchen to prepare the pizza she brought home for dinner. She just hoped her guests would enjoy it.

In the alley below, Splinter silently and cautiously slipped out of the manhole; then he carefully lifted his children up and out. The little ones stayed close to their father as they made their way up the fire escape. The chill of the impending weather caused them to cling to their father’s warmth as they made their way upward.

As Splinter and his children reach Jenipher’s apartment, the inviting aroma of the Italian delicacy wafted from her open window. He carefully and quietly lifted the window and placed his children into her room, then entered after them; closing the window behind him. 

The hungry little turtles gasped as they inhaled the exquisite redolence that swirled around their nostrils and began running toward the kitchen, but stopped short of bedroom door as their father quickly halted their advance.

He stepped in front of them with a stern gaze and said, “You will wait here until I call for you. Is that understood?”

Three of his boys nodded and replied in their small voices, “Yes, daddy.”

But, little Raphael crossed his arms over his plastron and met his father’s gaze with a defiant look. Splinter leaned in close to his fiery little rebel, lovingly tapped his nose and stated, “Raphael, my son. I need you to be strong and look after your brothers until I call you. Do you think you can do that for me?” He asked as he stroked the 5 year old’s cheek.

Raphael’s harlequin eyes sparkled with glee as a smile appeared on his face. The little turtle nodded his head vigorously as the grin widened.

Splinter returned a warm smile as he affectionately rubbed the top of Raphael’s head. “That’s my brave boy,” he whispered as he stepped outside the door. 

When Splinter left, the turtles huddled at the crack to peer into the other room, but they did not dare disobey their father. They stayed where they were and waited for their father to call them.

Splinter was silent as he stood to the side of the kitchen, watching Jenipher set several plates on the counter as he fought his urge to wrap his flower in his arms. Instead, he quickly cleared his throat to politely announce his arrival.

Startled, Jen nearly jumped out of her skin; but her alarm quickly shifted when she realized Splinter stood in front of her.

“Oh, Splinter! You came!” She cried as she launched herself toward him, and threw her arms around him.

Splinter returned her embrace passionately and relished in her warmth. “Oh, Jenipher. How I have missed you,” he breathed as his heart soared.

Splinter inhaled her intoxicating scent as it danced playfully on his senses, sparking the flame of passion deep within his core. As he fought his impulses, he gently released her, but not before she kissed him fervently on his neck, then his cheek, and finally his nose.

There was a hunger in her jade facets he had never seen before. He caressed her cheek with longing, but softly whispered, “My sons are just inside your bedroom door. They are anxious to meet you.”

Jen’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she breathed excitedly, “Really? Oh Splinter, I can’t wait!” 

Splinter kissed her on her forehead and replied, “We will have our time together very soon, my love. But for now….” Splinter’s words faded as he turned toward her door. “Boys!” Splinter bellowed as he beckoned his children into the room.

The door slowly opened and four beautiful, human-hybrid, turtle toddlers cautiously made their way into the room. Jen quickly covered her mouth as she gasped at their uniqueness; their skin various shades of green, and each wearing a different color oversize hoodie. 

The four young turtles timidly huddled together as Jenipher dropped to her knees; tears rolling down her cheeks as she met each of their faces with awe.

“Oh Splinter!” She gasped, “They are so beautiful!”

Jen quickly wiped her cheeks and slowly reached for the babies that stood before her. The smallest of the four approached her first, as the others waited to see what followed. She knew right away that this little one was Michelangelo. He beamed at her with his big, baby blue eyes as they sparkled with delight.

As he grabbed for her hands, she took in every detail. Michelangelo wore a tattered orange hoodie that hung to his knees. His skin was the brightest of greens and he had little freckles that scattered his cheeks. Jenipher held his tiny three-fingered hands in one of hers as she lovingly traced the freckles on his face. 

She gently lifted his chin and whispered through her forgotten tears, “Michelangelo?” 

The little turtle’s baby blue eyes grew wide with jubilation when she spoke his name; and with the most infectious laugh, he threw his arms around her neck in a hug so heartwarming, she couldn’t help but return it with equal enthusiasm. The other three observed the exchange apprehensively as they continued to huddle close by. 

Tears fell as she embraced the child warmly, then nuzzled his nose with hers, eliciting another round of infectious giggles. Mikey placed his little hands on her cheeks and met her gaze as he wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes. 

Mikey scanned her features with growing concern and asked, “Why you..cwy? No be sad. Please.”

Jen gasped in surprise at his words. She smiled as she playfully tapped his nose with her finger and replied, “I’m not sad, precious. These are my happy tears. I’m just glad I finally get to meet you properly.” She said as she cradled the little turtle in her arms and caressed his head.

 

Splinter’s heart skipped a beat while he watched in awe as Jen placed Mikey back on his feet and kissed his cheek, before sending him toward him. She was a natural with children and he found himself falling further in love with her, and a quiet sigh slipped from his lungs. He was over the moon with how she willingly accepted his children with kindness and without judgment. 

As Mikey approached him, Splinter sat on the couch, coaxing his youngest to climb into his lap, and continued his observations.

Jen waited patiently for the other three turtles to come forward. Suddenly, the little one wearing an oversized purple hoodie was forcefully shoved forward by the one in the red hoodie. This one’s skin color was a magnificent olive green, virtually blemish-free, and smoother than his brothers’. He was taller than the others, and quite svelt. He gave a nervous giggle as he approached, revealing an obvious diastema. He was timid, and seemed very shy.

Jen held her hands out to him and waited for him to place his own in her palms. His enchanting cognac-colored eyes carefully read her jade ones as a trembling three-fingered hand finally came to rest in her warm five-fingered one. 

The purple clad turtle tried maintaining eye contact with her as he stuttered, “Um….h-h-hello, M-M-Miss…Jen. I-I-It’s…uh…n-n-nice to…um…f-finally m-meet you, m-ma’am.” He finally said with a shy smile and a subtle bow as his brothers snickered behind him. Their amusement was short-lived, though, when they saw their father’s disapproving glare and silence fell quickly. 

Jen’s heart broke as she noticed the young turtle’s struggle to articulate his words. Embarrassed, he dropped his gaze and blushed. She lovingly rubbed his small arms, gently took his hands in hers and quietly whispered as she caressed his smooth cheek, “My brilliant little Donatello.”

His sparkling eyes quickly met hers once more at the mention of his name, and a beautiful smile appeared on his features as he exclaimed, “You..you…r-r-rem-member m-my n-name?”

“Why, yes, of course. How could I forget such a wonderful name?” she replied jovially as she embraced the little genius. Donnie returned her hug eagerly. Her warmth was inviting, and she pulled him a little closer and squeezed a little tighter as their embrace lingered a few more moments. His brothers watched with curiosity as they waited for their turn.

Donatello’s mind began to whir. He never knew a mother’s embrace could be so comforting, and he hoped this woman would be the one to fill the emptiness in his heart. Jen cradled the young genius until he chose release her. She then kissed his forehead, and he sat down next to his father. 

Jen studied the remaining two turtles that stood before her. The shorter of the two wore a thick red hoodie with a lightning bolt embroidered on the front. His skin was pine green in color and he was a bit stockier than the others. He had his back turned and his arms crossed in front of him. As he turned his head to look her way, the unmistakable harlequin-colored eyes met hers with extreme skepticism. 

Jen gasped when their eyes met. “You must be Raphael,” she said with confidence as she affectionately caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers while he gave her a wary side glance. 

She then turned to the lean, emerald green turtle as his captivating cerulean blues searched her jade greens with anticipation. She lovingly tapped his nose and continued. “Which leaves you, Leonardo,” she chuckled with a smile as she lifted his chin with her knuckle. 

The two boys looked at one another in astonishment. She tenderly grabbed each of their hands and fondly kissed their little knuckles; their wide eyes glittering in the fluorescent lights. She quickly kissed their noses and started to stand when Raphael’s little hand grabbed her wrist, and she placidly re-positioned her knees on the floor.

“What is it, Raphael?” She asked patiently as she settled a bit more comfortably on the living room floor. 

He cautiously looked over at Leo, then at his father, as if looking for reassurance for what he was about to do. His father smiled warmly with a slight nod, granting him the permission he sought. Splinter held his breath momentarily as he stole a quick glance at Jenipher and silently watched the rarest event unfold.

Raphael looked back up at the woman who sat in front of him with a contemplating stare. His harlequin facets seemed to pierce her very soul. Her breath hitched as Raphael assessed her through narrowed eyes, searching; for what, she may never know. She waited patiently for him to complete his computation as his little hand tightened slightly around her wrist.

Suddenly, his breathing became heavy, and his bottom lip began to protrude and quiver as tears tumbled down his cheeks. He desperately wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand as Leo stepped away for fear his brother would lash out at any moment and hovered a few feet away. Splinter beckoned him to his side, and Leo quickly complied. 

Raphael hastily dropped his gaze and placed his other hand in hers as he rocked from one foot to the other, huffing with every breath. Through his tears he looked up once more and met her warm attentive gaze. 

Jen choked down the painful lump that rose in her throat, but held his gaze. Her heart broke as she caught a glimpse of the immense emotion hidden behind the child’s glossy eyes and she swiftly embraced the crying child.

Without a thought, Raphael threw his arms around the woman’s neck and buried his face in her shoulder. He sobbed relentlessly as she gently consoled him, her own tears falling as a result. 

Jen looked up at Splinter in bewilderment as he smiled with difficulty at his son’s heart wrenching display of affection; for Raphael was far more sensitive when it came to matters of the heart and was not easily accepting of change as his brothers were.

For the last three years, the young turtle had only imagined what the love from a mother felt like. His little heart longed for a healing touch or a comforting embrace. Jen’s affection stirred every memory, every lonely moment where he wished he had a mother. 

Raphael tightened his grip with each sob as Jenipher cradled him in her arms. Her heart ached as she kissed the top of his head and gently whispered, “Raphael, baby, what’s wrong?”

Jen had never had any children, but felt a deep connection with each of Splinter’s little ones; as if fate had brought them here. Her heart swelled with hope. Maybe she was meant to be the mother they never had. She held the child closer as his little shoulders trembled.

Hot tears pooled in the crook of her neck as the boy continued his lament. Struggling with every breath, he reluctantly released her and lifted his head. With downcast eyes, he once again wiped the tears from his cheeks with the backs of his hands. Jen cupped his wet cheek and with her thumb, gently wiped away what remained.

She lifted his chin so she could read his harlequin irises and gently kissed his forehead. His shuddering breaths began to slow, and as she searched his face, she quietly whispered, “My precious little Raphael. What is it that upsets you so?”

Jen paused for a moment as more tears fell to his cheeks and she continued to wipe them away. She lowered him to his feet as she kept her reassuring hold on his little three-fingered hands. 

Before she could continue, Raphael began to speak. Struggling to contain his emotions, a small voice finally found its way out of his mouth. 

With a shuddering breath he hesitated, then replied, “Are you….my—are…you my….” Terrified, he looked to his father again, but quickly returned his teary gaze to the woman that fondly held his hands in hers. He struggled with the word he had never spoken aloud and tried once more. “Are you my……mommy?”

Jen gasped and her heart sank. Silence fell on the room as Splinter and Jenipher looked at each other in shock at his profound question. Concern evident on Splinter’s features, Jen searched his honey-colored eyes for an answer, but could not find one. She slowly turned back to the child with a heavy heart.

“No, sweetie. I’m not,” She answered truthfully. She watched as the devastation flashed across his bright green eyes, and quickly added, “But, I can be…” She hesitated a moment as she met Splinter’s astonished gaze and continued softly, “If…you’ll have me.”

Little gasps echoed throughout the apartment complex as the four children’s faces lit up with glee. Jen gently pulled Raphael into her lap on the floor as his brothers leaped off the couch and ran toward them. They all wrapped their little limbs around her the best they could, and she welcomed them with open arms. 

Giggles and snuggles were reciprocated with fervency by the woman who unintentionally changed their lives with an accidental encounter. She accepted all of them as they were, embracing their uniqueness without judgment, and unwittingly capturing the heart of the man they called their father.

Splinter’s ears twitched as the wondrous sound of laughter filled his eardrums and enveloped his soul. He watched his children immerse themselves in the unconditional love that Jenipher had to offer them. A single tear fell from his eye as the warmth of happiness infused his body.

Jen saw the smile that appeared on Splinter’s muzzle. She reached for his hand and pulled him into the fray of joyous children. He found himself reveling in the laughter as he wrapped his arms around her and his sons. 

As their embrace lingered, Splinter leaned in and gave Jenipher the gentlest of kisses. The two of them stared fondly at one another as they held the little ones between them. Splinter kissed her once more and whispered, “Thank you, for sharing your heart with my sons. Because of you, they now will know the love of a mother.” 

Jen smiled warmly and replied, “Anytime, darlin’,” and she kissed his nose in return.

After their hugs and cuddles came to an end, Jen looked at the children and asked, “Who’s hungry?”

A unanimous “ME!” erupted from the children as they all headed for the kitchen. Jen passed out the plates as eager hands accepted them graciously. As she saw their hungry faces, she exclaimed, “Eat as much as you want! And then, we’ll have ice cream!”

The children squealed excitedly as they gathered around her coffee table. Splinter poured them each a glass of milk and placed them next to their plates. Jen watched happily as the children devoured their meal, pleased with the outcome of their introduction. 

While his sons enjoyed their pizza in the living room, Splinter smiled and pulled Jen into an amorous embrace. She returned it wholeheartedly. Splinter then rested his forehead on hers and lovingly stroked her cheek as he whispered, “You have made me a very happy man, my love. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me and my family.”

Jenipher blushed and stared into his honey facets with longing. Their mutual hunger for one another was growing rapidly as the heat from their bodies encompassed them. Splinter nuzzled the nape of her neck, well aware of his children nearby. 

He inhaled deeply as his senses tingled. He could feel her heartbeat accelerate, and her breathing increase. He reluctantly pulled himself from her intoxicating essence and lightly brushed his lips again her scarlet cheek. Jen smiled and handed Splinter a plate. The two of them joined the children at the coffee table, and enjoyed their meal as a family for the first time.

Jen was now content with her choice to stay in the city for the long winter months. Things seemed to be working out in ways she had never imagined. She found herself smiling as she took in the scene surrounding her. The pain she once felt seemed to vanish. The cherished moments of her past were now just memories, replace by something far more miraculous. Fate chose her path, and she would never do anything to change it.


End file.
